


Right next to me (is where you belong)

by stilessplusderekh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically your soulmates outline is with you at all times, Derek angsts for a while, Fluff and Angst, Kate didn’t rape Derek but did manipulate him, Maybe I’ll add more relationships too I don’t know, Mentioned Kate Argent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Soulmates, but it’s blurry you can’t really SEE much of it, i know it’s weird, only mentioned - Freeform, she’s not in this though, slight issues on Stiles’ part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilessplusderekh/pseuds/stilessplusderekh
Summary: He sighs and looks up at the sky, avoiding looking to his right. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea, considering the last thing he needs is more time to think. It seems that lately that’s all he’s been doing. But he can’t exactly help it. This is important to him. Maybe too important.





	Right next to me (is where you belong)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting. I hope you like it. I don’t know how often I’m gonna he updating but hopefully it’ll be regular enough. And soon. Yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. I know, I know. THE TITLES. Sorry. I’m not that great at them and I couldn’t think of anything else. Oh well.

“So how’s it been?” He looks over at Lydia distractedly and smiles.

“Fine, just peachy. Why do you ask?” Lydia just stares at him.

“What do you mean ‘why’? Scott told me.” Of course he did. He wishes he was surprised but this is just like Scott. The guy can’t keep a secret.

“Look, Lydia, I appreciate your concern, but I’m _fine_.”

“You don’t look fine.” Expect Lydia to be direct as ever. Even now.

He sighs. She’s right, at least. He’s not fine. How could he be? The one constant throughout his whole life (or at least since he was five) has changed. It feels like his whole world is lopsided. If he could just do something about it.

He looks around the diner, delaying the inevitable. He looks back at Lydia and tries a smile. From the look on her face, he guesses he doesn’t exactly succeed.

“I just don’t know what to do, alright? Shouldn’t I be able to at least think of something to try?” He sighs again. Deeper this time.

She cocks her head. “You know that’s not how it works, Stiles.”

“I know, I know. _Believe me_.” He runs his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. “I just—I’m kinda—itchy? I don’t even know. I just keep having this feeling that I should be doing _something_ , going after them somehow, even though—I know, _I know_ —, that’s not how it works. I just. I don’t know, Lydia. I don’t.”

Her mouth tightens after he stops talking. She knows, just as well as him, that there isn’t anything she could say to him that he doesn’t already know, logically. It’s the illogical part of him that needs convincing here. And they both also know she isn’t the best at that sort of thing. Emotions. Illogical things. Logic is her armor. Math. Science. He could use one of those.

Her phone rings where it’s sitting on the table. They both look at it. Then at each other. Lydia sighs and picks it up.

His mind wanders off while she’s talking. To what it always does. His gaze has just started to stray to his right when she hangs up and looks at him again.

“It was work.” She looks him in the eye until he has to look away.

“And you have to leave? No worries, Lyds. Same old, same old. I’ll be fine.” She gives him a look that clearly says ‘this isn’t over’ and gets up. After she gathers her things she hugs him goodbye and walks out without another glance. Same old Lyds.

He groans and bangs his head against the table once and keeps it there. Things are not looking up. Literally.

“You know, I was gonna ask you if you needed anything else, but it looks like whatever you need, I can’t help you with,” a new voice says.

He looks up to find a blonde woman wearing some _very_ red lipstick that suits her well. He smiles at her and she returns it brightly. “Sorry.” He rubs his eyes with his left hand and gives her another smile. “I’m just a mess lately.” He looks back at her to notice she’s examining him curiously.

“Oh, I can tell.” He frowns at her, mock offended, and she rewards him with another smile. Oh well. He laughs.

“I could use the check, please? It’s a nice place, but maybe if I take my misery elsewhere, it’ll go away.” He shrugs at her.

“Gotcha. Check. Coming right up.” She turns around with a wink and walks away. Cheeky.

He looks around the diner once again. It really is a nice place. He just can’t really appreciate it right now. He truly has no idea how Lydia keeps finding these places.

The blonde waitress walks back with his check in hand. She gives it to him with another smile and no further comment.

He hands her the money and leaves a generous tip at the table. She beams at him. “Good luck with your misery,” she tells him before he can walk away. He laughs again.

“Thanks, I could really use it.” He waves goodbye and then leaves the diner.

//

He decides to walk home instead of taking the subway. At least the place Lydia chose this time is close to his apartment. He sighs and looks up at the sky, avoiding looking to his right. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea, considering the last thing he needs is more time to think. It seems that lately that’s all he’s been doing. But he can’t exactly help it. This is important to him. Maybe too important. Although that’s relative.

But it’s his soulmate. The person that’s supposed to always be by his side. Literally. But figuratively, too. And they’ve gotten farther away. Blurrier. It’s not like it’s unheard of, but it definitely isn’t what’s supposed to happen. It just feels hugely unfair. Things were finally meant to start looking up. Not down.

He looks to his right and his chest spasms. Yep. Still just as blurry. Blurrier than before. Dammit. His soulmate should be doing what gets them closer to him when the chance presents itself. Not the other way around.

Maybe it’s selfish to expect that every time. It’s not just about him, after all. It’s just what people usually do.

//

He jams his key into the lock and shakes it until it unsticks. They really need to get that fixed. He kicks the door closed and takes his shoes off before walking into the apartment.

“Hey, Scott, buddy, you home?” he yells out while walking further in.

“Yeah!” Comes a voice from the kitchen. He finds Scott perched on the kitchen counter and eating from a takeout container with a pair of chopsticks. Typical. He stops at the doorway and leans against it while crossing his arms and frowning at Scott until he looks over.

“What?” is his mumbled question with his mouth full. He finishes chewing and finally swallows. He frowns too. “What is it?” Stiles continues to stare at him. He starts fidgeting. “Stiles?”

“Why did you tell Lydia?” he finally asks after Scott just keeps looking at him.

The wide eyed look he gets on his face would’ve been enough of an answer even if he wasn’t already sure that he was right.

Scott winces and shrugs. “Sorry?” He looks around as if searching for a way out.

Stiles walks further into the kitchen and leans against the counter, opposite Scott. He sighs. “Is that a question?”

“What? No! I just—I really am sorry, man. But—you know how she gets, okay? And she was worried. You’d been acting weird lately—“

“Thanks.”

“You know what I mean. And I get it, dude, I do. But she’s _terrifying_. You of all people should know that. And—I’m worried, too, honestly. I thought maybe she could help.” He keeps eating, apparently deeming the crisis averted.

Stiles groans. “And you couldn’t have lied? Told her that you didn’t know?”

“Nuh uh. That would be worse than not telling her,” he says. Again, with his mouth full.

“Yeah, well, now she’s not gonna leave _me_ alone until _I_ talk, so,” he makes a face at him and lays his head on the counter.

More chewing.

“And don’t you think maybe that would help? Talking about it?” he finally gets out after swallowing.

“Maybe,” he says onto the ceramic, “doesn’t mean I want to”. He lifts his head and points his finger at Scott’s face. “Or that I will.”

Scott just snorts. “Yeah, right,” he says while snapping his chopsticks.

“You’re not helping.” He sighs and pushes himself up.

“Sorry, man.”

“Whatever.” He leaves the kitchen and walks into his room. Faceplants onto his bed and grabs a pillow to groan into. It’s an extended groan. He wiggles until he gets comfortable and decides he might as well fall asleep like that. It’s Friday anyway.

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh I hope you liked it! Leave a comment behind telling me what you thought! And maybe some kudos on your way out? Thanks! It’s greatly appreciated. Bye!


End file.
